Anarchy Surrounded
by Contradicting contradictions
Summary: When Jax went to prison Tara needed help with the boys, and turned to her cousin, Rory. As the crew leaves prison, new things erupt: drugs, violence, and love. Juice/OC. rated for violence/language/possible adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Tara Knowles smiled as she looked at her three year old son, Abel. Although she was not his biological mother, she had raised him since he was a baby, epically since his father and the love of her life, Jax Teller was currently serving a fourteen month sentence in Stockton State prison. However, today was the day he, along with his crew, the Sons of Anarchy, were being released. As Abel picked up another Cheerio, Tara heard a light giggle and turned. There was her cousin, Victoria Knowles who had moved in shortly after Jax was sentenced behind bars.

Victoria, looked startlingly like her cousin; they shared the same light eyes and dainty nose. Victoria, or Rory as she was often called, was helping supplant the income lost when Jax had gone to prison. Each month an extra $350 was deposited into the family bank account, and the extra set of hands helped even more. When Rory wasn't at her job at Charming High School, she was playing 'Auntie Wor', as Abel liked to call her.

Rory was currently holding the one-year old Thomas, named after Jackson's late brother, and was tickling him gently on the sides. She reached into the fridge, grabbing an already made bottle, before shaking it lightly and tossing it into the microwave.

"Someone decided their Aunt wanted to get up super early," Rory remarked to Tara. "Cried until I picked the little booger up!" She laughed gently as she shook the warmed up bottle once more and popped the nipple into baby Thomas's mouth.

"I am telling you, Rory, babysitting is the best form of birth control!" Tara chuckled along with her cousin. "He loves you; they both do." Tara suddenly turned somber. "I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you helping me out these last few months, Rory. Honestly, as much as I love Gemma, she can be a little much to handle sometimes."

"Yeah, no kidding. The bitch loves to frighten fresh meat; I remember the horror stories you used to tell me years ago." She remarked remembering the times Tara would call her hysterically calling because Gemma, Jax's mother had said or done something. "On a happier note, are you excited to see Jax?"

A huge grin immediately spread on her face, casing Abel to smile as well. "Of course. It'll be good to see him when he is not behind bullet-proof glass. And for him to be able to hold his sons. You will be there, correct?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," She said, throwing Thomas over her shoulder and lightly patting his back. "Besides, I miss Jackie-boy. I haven't seen him in years."

"Get ready, Rory," Tara said, grabbing Thomas. "We need to leave within the hour." She said, and Rory nodded, leaving to take a shower.

Tara stood, dressed in her casual clothes, holding onto Thomas, as she waited for the

familiar sound of bikes to come. Next to her, playing with Abel was Rory, also dressed casually in light jeans and a loose fitting tank. Looking over to Gemma, Tara smiled gently. Gemma was hit the hardest, as she lost not only her Old Man, but son as well, along with the majority of her friends. She had compensated on that loss by giving Rory a hard time and hazing her, much as she would a crow-eater or potential Old Lady. As the sound of motorcycles filled the air, Rory slowly stood, picking Abel up. "Daddy's home," She whispered in his ear, and he broke out into a large grin. Gemma stood a little straighter, while Tara could not keep the grin off her face. Clapping erupted as a swarm of bikes entered the compound.

Almost immediately, a large man swung off his bike, unclipped his helmet, and rushed over to Tara, planting a large kiss on her lips. Rory looked around her, at all the long-seperated couples embracing, and crow-eaters surrounding the men and petting them, and suddenly felt very out of place.

Tara's hand on her arm broke her from her reverie, and she smiled. "Jax, you remember my cousin Rory?" While Tara had told Jax her cousin was staying with her, Rory had not visited Jax in prison; they hadn't seen each other in nearly ten years.

"Jesus, Victoria? 'Icky Vicky' Victoria?" Jax smiled largely at her, wrapping his arms around Rory's much smaller frame.

"God, I was hoping you would have forgotten that nick-name. I'm pretty sure Opie did," Tara laughed, hugging him back. "And what about you? Finally got some muscle to back up that attitude of yours!" Soon, Gemma came strolling up, hugging her son, and giving Rory a hard stare.

"You know, this little girl right here is a God-send," She spoke to Jax. "Took care of you boys every day. Probably has changed more diapers than you, too." Rory was shocked at her words. They were the first words not said with complete malice to her by Gemma.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Jax said smiling, picking up his son and swinging him around. Tara excused herself, giving the family some privacy and sat down on a bence, observing the happiness around her and lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, you got a light?" Rory looked up, seeing a man with wild black hair, and bright blue eyes. Rory held out her pack and zippo lighter, and the man grabbed one, lighting it up and inhaling deeply.

"God, they're so much better than the shit the prison has!" He exclaimed, slowly letting out the smoke. "Tig Trager, but everyone just calls me Tig." He introduced himself, holding out his gloved hand.

"Rory, Tara's cousin," She shook it lightly.

"Oh yeah, Jax mentioned Tara had some help with the boys. Are you going to stay now that Jax is back?" He asked.

"For a little bit, at least. I need some time to do apartment hunting." She explained, continuing to puff on her cigarette.

"Well my door is always open if you need a place to crash," Tig grinned at her.

"Hey!" A voice called out, "What'd I tell you about this one? He's crazy, shouldn't hang around him." Kozick laughed coming up to the two of them.

"Yeah, fuck you man," Tig said, blowing his smoke right into Kozicks face. "This is the first decent piece of ass I've seen in over a year, and you're just going to shut me down?" Tig held up his hands. "What the fuck is up with that?"

"Oh, calm down boys. Koz, you know I'd never cheat on you!" She cried, throwing an arm around his shoulders and walked off laughing with him.

Rory was waiting with Tara and the boys while the club was in 'church', aka their meeting. Club business was secret, and Tara was barely privy to the information that was exchanged at the meeting, so Rory knew little to nothing. Clearly they were involved in illegal activities; the proof was the wall full of mug shots proudly displayed on a wall in the clubhouse, as well as the secrecy that surrounded the club and the meetings.

After some time, the guys came out of the clubhouse, smiling until one of the prospects went up to Clay, telling him there were Sherrifs outside. Rory waited for Tara to kiss Jax goodbye and then followed her outside, packing the boys into their car seats before jumping into the passenger seat and buckling up.

There was a party that night, in true SAMCRO fashion. Girls in barely there outfits strutted around like they owned the place. The members of SAMCRO poured drinks of hard liquor down their throats as if they were water, and Rory waited patiently for the prospect who was bartending to get her a drink.

"What are you drinking, hot ass?" Tig asked, coming up behind her, draping his arm around her.

"Vodka and coke, please. And I'm not a hot ass…" She drifted off, looking harshly at his arm.

"I beg to differ." He smirked. "Eh, prospect!" Tig screamed, "Get the lady a fucking vodka and coke! And four shots of tequila!" He added, almost as an afterthought. "So, you and Kozick, huh?" Tig asked.

"Smooth way of trying to find out if I'm single," She laughed. "No, Kozick and I are just friends. There's no one in my life – no time for it. Between work, taking care of the kids, and helping around the garage I haven't had much time to myself." She explained. "So, care to introduce me to the rest of the crew?"

"Well," He started, taking one shot and holding the other out to her. "That's Happy, Bobby, Juice, Cibs, Piney, Chuckie, and Lyla. You know the rest of them." He said, pointing to each member as he said their name.

"Juice? Chibs? Where do those nick-names come from?" She asked curiously.

"The same as yours, 'Icky Vicky'," Opie said from behind her, smiling wide.

"Jax told you didn't he? Reminded you of that nick-name?" She said laughing. He nodded. "Goddammit! I was hoping you would never remember that! It is bad enough he did!"

"'Icky Vicky?'" Tig laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"This little one used to try and keep up with the big boys, and did some of the most disgusting shit I've ever seen and tried to impress Jax and I all the time." Opie looked at her, and she gave him a look. "One time she ate a worm to 'prove' she was tougher than Jax."

"The bastard told me he did it first!" Rory tried to defend herself. "Bite me, Op. I fucking hate you sometimes," She smiled in a way that showed that she really didn't care. "Excuse me gentlemen, I am going to mingle." Rory swayed around the gyrating bodies and leaned against a wall, watching the people as they continued to drink. She looked over and saw the one Tig pointed out as Bobby motor-boating a topless woman and couldn't help but laugh, but be disgusted at the same time.

"Takes some getting used to," A new voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm Juice," He said, holding out his hand. He was a Hispanic man, with well-defined muscles that she could see through his shirt. His hair was shaved into a short Mohawk, and there were tattoos on either side of his head. A small moustache hovered below his nose. Usually Rory found none of what this man sported, except for the muscles, attractive, but for some reason it worked for him. He had a certain spark in his eye, that she attributed to the high amounts of liquor and pussy available to him for the first time in fourteen months.

"Rory," She shook his hand. "And yes, it definitely does. This isn't my first SAMCRO party though. Once the boys started to warm up to me they threw me a party for my birthday; I wasn't expecting any strippers though…at least not of the female variety." He laughed.

"Good luck ever finding a male stripper in this clubhouse," He chuckled. "I have to say though, it sure is nice being able to drink again. I am going to get another, want anything?" He asked.

"I'll take a beer, thanks." She sent him a warm smile as he walked over to the bar. Things were sure to get more interesting in the next few months; of that she was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory walked through the Teller-Morrow parking lot, small heels clicking on the pavement. She had several papers to grade for her sophomore's, and Jax and Tara were busy getting 'reacquainted'. Rory decided to give the couple their alone time, and went to the clubhouse to do work. She sat at the bar, and the Prospect handed over a beer, already knowing her routine. Rory, looked up, smiling in thanks and turned to her folder filled with research essays.

About an hour later Rory furrowed her brows in annoyance. The school she worked at gave all employees a cheap laptop computer to use for work. The problem, however, was they were, well, _cheap_. Cursing under her breath Rory tried to enter Joseph Castle's grade of a 'C+' into the system that tracked grades, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit!" She suddenly yelled out, frustration overwhelming her. The few eyes that were in the clubhouse turned to look at her and Rory blushed, embarrassed over her lack of control.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked softly. Rory turned, smiling widely when she saw Juice. "I'm the tech guy for the club; computers are kind of my thing." He explained.

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much!" Rory turned the computer so Juice could see it better, and almost immediately his fingers flew over the board. Only minutes later he had finished whatever he was doing and turned it back.

"All finished," He grinned. "You should be able to do whatever you were before. What were you doing anyway?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Rory chuckled lightly; the system was complicated in appearance and took several uses to get used to.

"Putting grades in for my kids: I'm a history teacher at Charming High," She explained and he nodded. "Not the best job ever, but it pays the bills."

"Yeah, I bet your rolling in the dough, teach." He grinned. "Why weren't any of my history teachers as hot as you?"

"Smooth one, Juicey-boy!" Chibs laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "But aye, she is a fine one ain't she?"

Rory rolled her eyes, and finished her beer, "You are such charmers," After putting in her last grade she shut her laptop and jumped off the stool. "I will see you boys later tonight – I have to get ready for the wedding and help Tara with the boys,"

Taking her seat, Rory looked around her. Tara looked beautiful at the alter as the bridesmaid/maid of honor in her deep blue dress with a plunging neckline. Rory's dress was similar in style, but was a light purple instead, and her accessories were two squirming children. She rocked Thomas gently until he fell into a light sleep and she handed Abel a coloring book. Surrounding her were bikers from several gangs all wearing cuts.

When the music started, everyone stood and looked back. Lyla strode down the aisle, holding onto Piney's hand. Her dress was short and white, with her garter showing. Rory couldn't help but think that she looked slightly like a prostitute, but that was fitting, since Lyla was a porn star. Wolf-whistles and cat-calls flew from every direction as guys got a glimpse of what Opie was marrying himself to. Rory's eyes drifted over the Juice, and he winked at her before howling out another whistle. Rory laughed, looking up as the ceremony began.

Rory couldn't help but laugh as the vows were exchanged, partially when Lyla promised to remain faithful because she slept with guys and performed activities for them for a living, and mostly when Opie spoke his, and all of the guys chimed in with, "And treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley." Rory assumed it was a biker tradition, but none-the-less was pleased the couple had found happiness.

Rory danced along with Gemma, Lyla, and Tara, swinging Thomas on her hip and laughing along. As she swung around, she noticed several fo the guys from SAMCRO were gone. She wondered where they went, put saw Neeta, Thomas and Abel's care-taker and handed the child off before taking a seat at a table with a beer in hand. As she looked around, she saw the remaining sons sitting at a table, passing a gun around and inspecting it. She frowned wondering what they were doing and then decided she did not want to know. Moments after, Opie went off to dance with his new wife and the rest of the sons left with the man they got the gun from.

The party began winding down, and she stood, beginning to clean up. Lyla had roped her into helping with the clean-up and Rory found herself unable to deny the bride. As she walked around with a large trash bag and filled it with used plates and silverware she heard a faint _pop_ sound several times. Nearly an hour after the venue was clean enough that someone else could do the remainder of the work; Rory was exhausted and could not move anymore. She looked around for Tara, planning on asking her to drive her home, but she was wrapped in Jax's arms as they sawyed gently to a song. Not wanted to interrupt them the turned and saw the sons reentering the wedding.

"Hey Juice!" She called out, seeing the son for the first time in over three hours. "Can you come here?" He nodded, said goodbye to his friends and jogged over.

"What's up, teach?" He grinned grabbing her beer and taking a swig from it.

"Could you give me a ride home? Tara drove me and it seems she doesn't want to leave yet," She explained.

"Yeah of course," He smirked. "You're going to have to ride on the back of my bike though." She nodded in understanding before grabbing her cardigan and clutch, then followed Juice to his bike.

The engine roared to life and Rory hopped on behind Juice, her dress riding up slightly so that it was nearly bunched at her hips and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso. The wind whipped through her hair as Juice drove through the streets of Charming. It was too soon before she pulled up in front of Jax and Tara's house. "Thanks for the ride," She said, swinging off the bike and pulling her dress down. "Do you want to come in and have a drink?" He nodded, put down the kick-stand, and followed her in.

Rory opened the fridge and handed Juice a Budweiser, opening one for herself and entered her bedroom, turning on the television with Juice right behind her. He flopped ungracefully onto her bed, kicking his shoes off and she lay next to him sipping her beer. "So what is prison like?" She asked instantly regretting it. "Sorry! That was too soon wasn't it?"

Juice laughed, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it, teach. Honestly, it sucks. I spent fourteen months watching mine and my brother's backs. I couldn't take a shit without someone watching, and there were a lot of rough times. The Russians attacked Jax one night; nearly killed him." Rory's eyes were wide, unable to comprehend the restrictions that must have been in place. "It wasn't all bad. I mean not getting any sucked, but it is easier when you are serving tiem with your brothers." He explained. "So teach, got any tattoos?"

"No, I want one, but I don't know where. Besides the board of education would crucify me if they found out." She explained. "How long have you been in SAMCRO?"

"Couple years," He answered. "I was a prospect for two, and patched in about three or so years ago." The beers seemed to be adding up quickly in Rory's system and before she knew it she was feeling the affects. She looked over and saw that Juice's eyes had glazed over and was looking at her as well. The two shifted, moving closer together, their lips barely touching at first.

Within seconds Rory was pinned beneath Juice as he kissed her hungrily. His tounge filled her mouth and his hands ran chilling laps up and down her hips. _'Goddam he's an amazing kisser,'_ Rory couldn't help but think.

The front door banged open loudly and Tara's soft voice filled the house, "Rory are you here?" Rory realized she forgot to tell Tara that she was leaving, and the poor girl was probably worried sick.

"In my room!" Her and Juice jumped apart and Rory tried to get her breathing under control. Tara came into the room, her eyebrows raised.

"And what are you two doing?"

"Watching t.v. mom, sorry!" Rory quipped back.

"Home shopping network?" Tara asked knowing she had caught Rory in a lie.

"Bite me, there's nothing else on!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the bell rang in Charming High School, signifying the end of another class period, Rory called out to her students who were rushing to lunch.

"Bobby?!" She called out after one of her students. The young jock stalled his hurried packing of his knapsack. "Can I see you quickly?" He nodded, zipping up his letterman jacket and shuffling over to Rory's desk.

"Yeah, what's up Miss Knowles?" He asked nervously. Rory sighed, shuffling through her papers until she found his, with a large 'F' in red ink and circled.  
"Would you like to explain this to me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "This is not your normal work, Bobby. You are by no means one of the best writers I have ever seen, but this is too well written for you. You also failed to follow instructions and complete the prompt as directed." She sighed, flipping through the paper. "The grammar is all off, and nothing is spelled correctly. Did you buy this paper off the internet or did you pay someone to write it for you?" She asked finally getting to the punch.

"I'm sorry Miss Knowles, I'll re-write it! I'll make it the best essay you've ever read." He pleaded, eyes begging for forgiveness but Rory simply shook her head.

"Bobby, you know the school's policy on plagiarism. I have you report you to the integrity board, and you'll receive an 'F' for this course. That is the rule and unfortunately I cannot get around it."

"No, Miss Knowles you can't do that! I'll get kicked off the team; I won't get into colleges now and my dad will kill me!"

"I'm sorry Bobby, that is my final word." Rory said softly signing a pass for her student. "I really am." Bobby stormed out of the room, obviously furious. However, what he didn't realize is that Rory really did feel bad about having to report him. He struggled with his grades constantly, and was being pulled in several different directions. His father wanting him to go to school at Columbia like he had, his mother wanting him to be the perfect son, and all of his friends, goading him on to be the 'stupid jock'.

Rory remembered what high school was like, the constant hell of trying to impress everyone and be on top. It destroyed her to crush one of her pupils, but that was the part of her job she hated.

Sitting at the bar, nursing her beer, Rory swiveled on the stool to see the boys getting out of church. Bobby 'Elvis' had his arms filled with cash, and Juice plopped next to her. "What so glum, sugarplum?" he grinned.

"Never say that again, please!" She laughed. "It's nothing major," She waved his concern off. "Just caught one of my students cheating today. I have to report him to the integrity board and ruin his future. Just fucking sucks," She explained sadly. "My job is to help these kids in the future, not destroy it! Never mind, it is not a big deal." She finished her beer and stood.

"Well I have parent-teacher conferences tonight, so I will be off!" With that she flounced off, her shoulder bag swinging with her steps.

"Aye, that a right nice arse, Juicy-boy," Chibs grinned elbowing the boy in the ribs.

"Shut the fuck up, man." Juice rolled his eyes opening up his laptop and getting to work.

"So Miss Knowles, we got an interesting phone call this afternoon. Bobby is being reported to the integrity board?" Mr. Luffe said rather snidely.

"Yes, Mr. Luffe that is actually where I wanted to start with this conference. This is Bobby's mid-term paper." She said handing over the essay so he could see his son's work, or lack-there-of. "I do not know if you have read any of his work before this, but this is not his writing style. After reading it several times, and talking with the head of the social studies department we have agreed that Bobby either purchased this paper online, or paid another student to write it. Both are against school regulations and must be reprimanded." She explained carefully, not wanting to upset the parents.

"You have no idea what Bobby goes through every day!" Mrs. Luffe cried out. "His grandmother passed a horrible death last week, and they were very close! You cannot expect the poor boy to be worried about this silly class!"

"With all due respect, mam but that would make seven grandmother's that have died since Bobby has been in this school; he's a sophomore. Plagiarism is not tolerated at this high school for any reason. If Bobby was having a personal issue he could have e-mailed me or seen me after class. I am willing to compromise, but not under this circumstance. This goes over my head," She explained.

"You have no idea what you have done!" Mr. Luffe spat. "I will be fighting this, and you will regret your decision!"

"When's the last time you rode this thing?" Juice asked the ex-Chief as he struggled to take apart the decades old motorcycle.

"He probably still had hair," Rory laughed walking into the garage as cat-calls followed her. "Unser, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, what can I do for you?"

"Privately, if possible." She gave a shy look towards Juice.

"Oh, right. I'll uh- just go somewhere else…"

"What would it take for someone to get a restraining order?" Unser looked shocked, and it took a few moments for him to gather himself.

"You get yourself mixed up in some shit, kid?"

"No, it's not for me…it's for a friend," Rory lied, hoping she was convincing.

"Well, uh, why don't you give me the background, I'll tell you if you have enough to get one."

"It was just a vieled threat, nothing big. She is probably just overreacting," Rory brushed it off, shouldering her bag. "Thanks anyway, and good luck with your bike!"

"What was that about?" Juice asked wiping his hands on a rag.

"No idea," Unser answered looking after the young woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Rory stood over a pot of boiling water, and poured spaghetti into it; she was making dinner for Tara, Jax, and the boys. Tara had called her earlier saying there was a minor emergency with Jax and she needed Rory to pick up the boys. It was getting past six, and Rory was beginning to get worried – neither of them were ever this late without giving her a call.

She picked up her cell phone, and dialed the familiar number once again, for what must have been the fourth time that night. Once again it went straight to voicemail, "Hi Tara, it's me. I'm just wondering where you are, and making sure you're okay. I put some dinner on for you and Jax for when you get home. Please call me when you get a chance so I know you're okay. Love you," Rory sighed, closing her phone and looking at Thomas who was happily munching on cheerios. "Your mommy is being _very_ irresponsible, young man! Where the hell would she be that she can't answer her phone?" Thomas paused, his hand midway to his open mouth with cheerios everywhere. "Yeah I don't know either, pain in my ass."

Two hours later and neither parent was home yet. Rory had both boys changed, fed, and bathed. Thomas was already in his crib while Abel was watching television. The front door finally opened with Tara and Jax following her. "Where the fuck have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Anything could have happened to you!" She yelled like a mother scolding her children. She then saw the condition Jax was in. "Holy shit, what happened to you Jax? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Russians happened. Got pissed off from a deal gone south," He explained and Rory nodded.

"Is that where you were? Rescuing your prince charming, Tara?"

"Sort of." She said looking bashful. "Sherriff's office came to the club house and trashed the place so we were cleaning up a bit, and then had a drink to celebrate our engagement."

"You left me with your two kids and didn't call me back so you could get drunk?" Rory knew she was overreacting, but she was not an on-call sitter. She was planning on going to the movies with a co-worker and had to cancel last minute to watch the boys. She felt that Tara had been taking advantage of her being around and Rory was sick of it. "I had plans tonight, and you didn't even have the courtesy of letting me know you'd be late?" Rory walked down the hall and into her room shaking her head. Things would have to change around the house or she would be moving out.

Tara and Rory were helping the boys clean up the house the club house after Roosevelt had trashed it. Things were awkward and the only thing getting Rory through it was the endless beer being supplied to her. Happy was having a near panic-attack seeing how hated messes, and Juice was twitchy as he struggled with his OCD. While everyone else was busy cleaning up so the contracters could com ein and patch the holes in the wall, Chibs was blowing up the bathroom.

"Cheap Mexican food," Chibs explained moaning as he leaned against a wall. "Juicy, you'll hook me up, aye?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, man. Green tea and a mint colonic? That'll clear you up." Rory made a face as she looked between the two.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm part owner of Clear Passages, so if you ever need help just let me know; I can hook you up." Juice explained.

"Oh that's great, Juice. Tell the girl she needs to get her ass cleaned – that'll help you get in her bed."

"Fuck you Tig," Juice gave him a look, realizing he was right.

"Hey Juice, blow me." Rory sighed, it was going to be a long day, that she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, I just want to thank you for all the reviews and comments – it means a lot to me! I am playing around with time here, so ignore that; it doesn't quite match up to the episodes. **

Wiping her brow Rory looked around the small apartment that was cluttered with boxes from moving. A loud grunt followed, interrupting her from her reverie, "What the hell is in here?" Juice grunted dropping another box gently on the ground.

"Shoes," Rory said guiltily. "Thanks Juice, I really appreciate the help." It had been two weeks since his arrest and the two had been spending the majority of their free time together; he helped her find the apartment she was currently moving into.

"Christ, you're such a girl," He grinned at her.

"Would you rather me be a guy?" She shot back.

"Fuck no," He walked over to her gripping her waist tightly and pulling her in for a kiss. "I like you like this?" Rory grinned, kissing him back. She loved spending time with Juice; he made her laugh constantly and recently taught her how to play Call of Duty. When she first started she was horrible and couldn't shoot for shit, but quickly became better than him.

"Juice I have a question," She asked, rolling a joint on the counter. "What's been going on with Roosevelt? I know it isn't really my business, but I'm getting worried. He came to the school yesterday, asking me about you," She light up, inhaling before passing it to Juice.

He snatched the joint, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. "It's some complicated shit, Rory. I can't really explain it to you," He blew the smoke out. "What did Roosevelt want?"

"He just asked some really weird questions. Asked me how well I knew you, what I knew about your past, and if I knew anything about the club." Rory explained. "I told him that the club was just a bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts and that I knew you grew up in Queens, but that was about it."

"If he bothers you again, you let me know," He passed the joint back to Rory.

"Okay, enough with the heavy," She snuffed out the joint. "Wanna help me break in the bed?"

The next day at school Rory waited for her class patiently. She had been worried the last few days when Bobby had not showed up at school. The flu was not going around, nor any other bug so Rory knew that it was not likely that he was sick. She was afraid that when Bobby had told her that his father would kill him when he found out about the grade he was being literal. The bell rang and Bobby still had not shown. She decided that after class she would call down to the office and have someone call his house to make sure everything was okay.

By the time Rory left the school it had gotten dark out. She had called Bobby's house to no avail and was seriously considering stopping by his house to check on him. Before she could make up her mind she was pushed against her car harshly. "Oof!" She was quickly spun around and a fist met the side of her face. "Tell your Old Man I know about his father," Rory searched for a face, but could not make one out through the tears coming from her eyes. "He doesn't give me the information I need by the end of the month and I blow his cover." The man gave her one more punch to the chin, before kicking her in the stomach and leaving her there.

Rory gasped for air holding her stomach, shocked. She reached for her bag which had fallen to the ground when she had first been pushed. Pulling out her phone Rory called the familiar number she had called almost every night for the past two weeks, still crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it has been so long. I am currently studying abroad in Italy and wi-fi can be difficult to come by plus I just broke up with my boyfriend so things have been difficult lately. Here you go!**

**Also, sorry for the confusion – I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter – oops **

"Someone attacked Tara's cousin, Clay! What if Tara is next?" Jax screamed at his step-father who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know there isn't much I can do, Son. She isn't a member of the club, an old lady, or highly invested. She doesn't fall under the protocol for protection." Clay puffed on his cigar thoughtfully. As much as he may want to help the girl, according to the rules of the club he could do nothing.

"Call a vote," Jax offered, sitting in his normal vice-presidents seat. "See if the boys are willing to do it – a volunteer op." Clay shook his head thoughtfully, before after a pregnant pause agreed.

While Clay and Jax were in the chapel Tara was examining Rory's jaw carefully. The man must have been wearing a ring or two because there were two small holes on Rory's face, bleeding heavily. Tara, with her gloved hands continued applying anti-bacterial cream and keeping the pressure on her cousins face.

All of the boys of the club with the exception of Jax and Clay were standing around the two seated at the bar in the clubhouse, trying to find out what happened to the newest addition to their family.

After Rory had called Juice he had shown up seven minutes later along with Opie and TIg. They threw Juices bike in the trunk of her car and escorted her to the clubhouse where Tara was anxiously waiting to repair her broken cousin. Rory had refused to talk about it, wanting instead to speak directly with Juice to find out what his secret that she had been hit over was.

"Church, now!" Jax's angry voice floated through the closed doors, and slowly each member of the club stood and walked inside, dumping their phones and electronics in the basket next to it. Juice gave her a look saying that they would be speaking later. As soon as the door shut behind him, Tara turned and muttered one work, "Speak."

The members of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club slowly filled in taking their seats. They knew what was up for discussion; retribution for the attack against Rory. After a few moments of silence Jax spoke, "We all know what we are here for. Unfortunately our by-laws don't allow us to protect Rory," The men started looking warily at each other. This girl had taken care of the President's grandchildren and Vice President's children while they were in jail. What did she have to do?

"However, we can volunteer to protect her. This isn't technically club business, but I feel that she needs protection. She's in this mess because of us," Jax finished rather sadly. Rory did not deserve to be hurt because of the club.

"Let's go around, 'yay' if you are in for babysitting," Clay said and Juice glared. It wasn't 'babysitting' per say. All of the guys loved Rory. "And if you do agree this is not an excuse to miss work or club business especially runs," As Clay said this he looked particularly hard at both Juice and Jax. "I'll start us off, nay."

Tig was next, "I'm sorry brother, nay."

"Yay," Was Chibs vote.

"Not with everything else going on, nay." Explained Bobby.

"Nay," Piney

"Yes." Juice said making eye contact with Jax across the table.

"Yay," Happy said, shocking everyone.

"Rory took care of shit while everyone was in," Opie started. "But, I can't handle another thing on my plate. I'm sorry my brother; nay."

"Yay," Jax ended the vote.

"So that's it I guess. Those of you who said 'yay' you can figure out a schedule or something. Everyone else, we're dismissed." With that Clay slammed the gavel , officially ending that session of church. As the group exited church, Jax went over to Tara and Rory, kissing his wife on the head gently.

"How are you doing?" He asked Rory as she sipped a beer, holding an ice pack over her cheek.

"I'll survive, but according to Doc Mulligan over here I'll have one hell of a bruise to show for it." Jax nodded thoughtfully before ruffling her hair and pulling Tara off to the side.

"Is she really going to be okay?" He asked her.

"She should be," She nodded. "It doesn't look like anything is broken and as long as she keeps ice on it and takes medicine for the pain she should be fine. I told her if the pain doesn't get better within the next day or two to come to the hospital and we'll do an x-ray." Jax nodded thoughtfully. "Jax, why did this happen to her? She won't say anything to me; just that it was a random incident. Honestly, after spending as much time with you as I have I've learned that nothing is random." Jax shrugged, honestly not knowing, but decided he would find out sooner rather than later.

Two days later and Rory was back at work after calling out – her jaw had hurt every time she spoke so when she could finally say more than three words without extreme pain, she rejoiced in the opportunity to get out of her apartment. Much to her dismay, she had not had a chance to confront Juice about his 'secret' she had been harmed over. The Son's had instilled their protection detail immediately, and Juice had taken the late-night shift each time so she was sleeping while he was making sure no one would come to her apartment.

As Rory walked into the main office of the high school to check her mailbox, she received many strange looks. The bruises were too dark to cover up with make-up, which Rory had tried to do for an hour that morning. Averting her eyes, she picked up the few pieces of paper in her box and walked up the stairs to her office, ignoring the stares from students lingering before the bell rang.

As she made it into her room, she opened her laptop and got ready for the day; checking email, filling grades into her book, and opening up her lectures. It was going to be a long day, that she knew.

The soft knock that came at her door surprised her less than the person who was doing the knocking. "Chibs?" She asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lass, this is my shift to watch you, remember?" He said softly.

"I highly doubt anyone is going to come into my classroom and attack me Chibs. I'm sure this was an isolated incident and was a total freak thing. Besides, the school must be having a fit with a Son in here!" She tried to reason with the Scot, tried to get him to leave.

"Ah, screw the school. And you should know better than most that this was no freak accident. That man meant business when he attacked you, and we mean business protecting you." Rory was touched by his sentiment, a rare thing to see.

"You know you're going to have to take your kutte off, right? No gang parafanalia." She smirked as he glared at her.

"Son's ain't a gang sweetheart, we're a motorcycle club."

"Tell it to my kids when they rat to their parents," Reluctantly, Chibs removed his Kutte and took a seat in the back.

As lunchtime rolled around Chibs and Rory sat together, munching on sandwiches the Son had gone out to get. Hesitantly, Rory broke the comfortable silence. "Chibs, is there something I should know about Juice?" He looked at her shocked.

"Like what? You know there are certain things he can't tell you if Clay forbids it."

"No I know," She took a breath. "It's just when that guy attacked me he said something. He told me he knew my old man's secret and that if he didn't fess up to it, the man would tell you guys. I can only assume he meant Juice by my 'Old Man'."

A disturbed look came across Chibs' features. "I don't know what he meant, but I promise you I will find out. And when we find this guy we'll get payback. Don't you worry about that, sweetheart."


End file.
